


do what you want, but under my words

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Curious Archivist, M/M, Train of Thought, Voice Kink, authority kink, prompt: authority, sex-neutral jon, sexy times for peter on the tundra (by himself)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Peter...didn’t like authority.It was something he detested. Authority meant you weren’t alone, meant someone was always looking over your shoulder.Such was the way of the Beholding and its’ Watchers.However, in the deepening dark of his too large cabin on the Tundra, something in him...ached.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, Peter Lukas/The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	do what you want, but under my words

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 500 words, not 1600. I have like...50+ more prompts to write for this month.
> 
> Also this is...a new writing style for me. I recently realized I may have been writing fandom Peter and not canon Peter so I decided to write him a little different. 
> 
> This is not what I intended to write at all but I couldn't stop writing and writing.

Peter...Peter didn’t like authority. He had never liked it as a child, but family is family, duty is duty. Being a captain was nice, no one was above him while he was out to sea. 

The Beholding though. 

_ Oh how he hated the Beholding.  _

Watchers may not tell you what to do but there’s an aura of authority they carry when they walk into a room that Peter can’t stand. 

_ Okay maybe it was mostly Elias but he was the only Watcher Peter knew so therefore all Watchers were assholes.  _

_ Except… _

“Ah, Mr. Lukas, you’re back.”

“Yes. Paperwork for Elias.”

“I see.”  _ No cockiness, just edge.  _ “Well, last I heard he’s in his office. You know the way I believe.”

“I do.” 

“Very well. Goodbye, Mr. Lukas.”

“Farewell.”

As Peter continued to talk forward, and Jon passing him by, he froze for a second when the shorter male shot him a side glance, eyes alight with green and gold. 

“ _ You should make sure to not take any pit stops, Forsaken. You’ve sunken your fingers too much into one of mine. I better not find your mark on him again.” _

As Jon disappeared around the corner, a shiver ran down Peter’s spine. 

-

Peter knew that he had a mild authority problem. 

He knew it because of the countless times Nathaniel had swiped at his head, the fact that he had lost count of the number of times Elias had rolled his eyes during this little meeting. 

He wasn’t sure of the words or the voice was getting to him, and honestly, he couldn’t care. 

_ “Forsaken.” _

He knew not to get too deep into his thoughts in this office, in this building really, but Jonathan Sim’s words were echoing in his head and he would really like to be doing something, anything else that didn’t involve Elias. 

“-Peter!”

“Hm.”

“Are you even li-”

“No.” Peter stood with haste, annoyed that he was being kept here, that Elias wanted answers from him. 

Words...he hated words...words were harsh. They held authority. 

“Pet-”

“Ask Nathaniel. Don’t know. Which way is the Archivist’s office?”

The door nicely blocked out Elias’s yells. 

-

“-tatement ends.”

A click. 

“ _ What do you want, Forsaken?” _

If that wasn’t an invitation, well…

Peter slipped into the room, watching as The Archivist closed his jacket a little bit more around him. Scarred hands smoothed the material down and then folded neatly over a knee. 

“ _ Speak, or leave. I have little time for games.” _

“...I am not one for speaking.”

“ _ Yes, of course. You are a man of action, of…” _

_ “ _ Sorry, they’re...prickly after a statement. You being...well, you doesn’t help.” 

Peter blinked at the change of tone, watching in muted awe as the man in front of him’s whole body language changed as he became Jonathan Sims again. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute. I am also The Archivist, of the Ceaseless Watcher.”

“Peter Lukas. Captain of the Tundra, Forsaken.”

“And the one who Elias tried to give Martin to.”

“...”

“I’ve...heard...you aren’t a man of many words, so let me be the one who is. I don’t care about what game you and Elias think you are playing. The Assistants of this Institute, past and present, are mine. You would do well to remember that, less something...happen to you.”

“...”

\- 

Peter...didn’t like authority. 

It was something he detested. Authority meant you weren’t alone, meant someone was always looking over your shoulder. 

Such was the way of the Beholding and its’ Watchers.

However, in the deepening dark of his too large cabin on the  _ Tundra,  _ something in him...ached. 

It ached in a way he wasn’t used to. 

Those few short moments that he had been trapped in the gaze of the Archivist should have been a painful memory but they weren’t. Peter would happily replay them over and over again if he could stare into the gaze of Jonathan Sims. 

And that voice…

When The Archivist spoke, Peter felt enraged, annoyed. How dare this servant of It Knows You try to hold power over him. He could easily fling the vessel of The Archivist into Forsaken’s wastes and be done with It.

But when Jonathan Sims spoke to him…

Peter groaned when he felt his own hand on his stomach, resting heavily and with intent. 

Eyes flashed in his mind and authoritative words echoed in his head. 

His hand slipped under the waistband of his sweats and -

-

“ _ Oh aren’t you a treat. Just a perfect little treat.” _

“Shut-hah...up!”

_ “Just a little lower, there’s a good boy, twist just so…” _

“Get out of my head!”

_ “But you called out for me. Over and over.” _

“You’re...hah! The Archivist...Not…” 

_ “Does it really matter to you? You just want to be told what to do, don’t you Peter dear?”  _

_ “...” _

_ “This isn’t Jon’s...forte….he’s not very much interested in this activity. I am, however, very curious about what makes you tick. He needed to be asleep so I could See you. And oh what a sight you are. I’m sad I missed you starting”  _

“Ha…” 

Clenching his free hand tightly on his thigh, Peter buried his groan into his pillow. This was humiliating, yet he couldn’t fight the way his body was singing. There was a heat in his veins that was addicting and if he just focused on that and not the disembodied voice of The Archivist, he could almost enjoy this. 

(The fact that he was alone in his room, on his ship, certainly helped.)

(It also allowed him to be as loud as he wanted, say what he wanted.)

“Out of words, Watcher?” Another twist of his wrist had Peter arching his spine, chest rubbing harshly against his aging sheets.

“ _ Peter?” _

-

“I beg your pardon, what?”

“Date. There’s...I heard that a local museum is doing an exhibit on mariner history...I thought it would be...fun…”

“...”

“I..hm. I have truly little interest in Bouchard’s games. I find them incredibly convoluted after a while. Your...Martin...he was just a pawn, nothing more. You can have him back.”

“ _ He wasn’t yours in the first place.” _

Peter’s hands immediately went up and he backed away from the man (being) in front of him.

“I understand that now. I wish to make amends.”

“ _ By asking us out?  _ Why?”

There it was, that subtle shift from human to being to human again. Peter held himself together the best he could. 

“I find you...fascinating…”

Eyes flashed and frowning lips morphed into a sly smile as red bloomed acrossed scarred skin.

“ _ Oh... _ oh…”

-

“ _ Peter?” _

Shaking his head, Peter shook his head free of the memory. That had been a few months ago and now he and Jon had settled into a sort of relationship, sort of not. Both of them were not people to do dramatic confessions and they had just...settled together.

It was nice.

This was not nice.

“...Jon.”

_ “Is everything okay? The Archivist seemed a little too pleased and it woke me. Are you okay?” _

“I’m -hn- fine.”

“Peter…”

“I’m fine Jon.” Hearing The Archivist in his head was bad enough, it knowing what it was doing to Peter was fine. Hearing Jon in his head, worry tinted voice becoming laced with anger, was not good for him. 

Mind slipping back into it’s pleasured haze, Peter tightened his grip and shuddered out a groan.

_ “Peter! Answer me!”  _

“Jon!” 

Silence. Heavy silence. 

_ Peter! Peter! Peter!  _

There was nothing more in this moment that Peter hated than authority. He hated the hold that it had over him, especially when it came to this man.

“ _ Oh…” _

“It’s...hah...nothing. Just go back to sleep.”

_ “Peter…” _

“Jon…”

“ _ Is there...anything I can do?” _

Jon, ever precious Jon. 

Peter’s head was swimming, his mind becoming a tangled mess of rational thought and want. 

He didn’t want to deal with this but The Archivist, as always, was fucking him over.

He hated the Beholding. 

_ “ _ No...don’t worry about it...The Archivist just thinks it’s funny…”

_ Answer me! Answer me! Answer me!  _

_ “Peter…” _

“Jon.”

“ _ Oh you should Look at him, Jonathan. Splayed out, like a meal. He’s perfect, our Sailor, our Captain, our Forsaken.” _

“No! Jon, don-”

_ “Do not tell us what to do!” _

_ “Archivist!”  _

Peter let himself sink into the Forsaken as his mind swam with haze and pleasure, body humming in delight. 

-

He noticed, the next time that they met for lunch, that Jon kept phrasing his sentences as questions, and avoided certain words.

“Jon.”

“-statement regarding- oh, yes Peter?”

“...needn’t worry. It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable.”

“Sorry? Peter, it’s not your fault! The Archivist...I lost control over It and...and…!”

A hand reached out to tangle in one of Jon’s flailing ones, moving it towards his face. He placed a soft kiss on a scarred palm and watched as Jon turned red.

Words were hard. He wasn’t raised in a family of words. He didn’t like convoluted plots, twisting feelings. He was a straightforward person and things that required him to think of others vexed him.

His relationship with Jon was never supposed to be a thing (he was to only be in a relationship to father children but Nathaniel had given that duty to someone else). It added more variables to his life, took away from his duty to The One Alone. He wasn’t created to care for others. 

And certainly not to a Watcher. 

Definitely not The Archivist. 

“I...it’s okay...I...it’s something that I have found to enjoy. The Archivist’s way, their words. Just put it out of your mind. You cannot control The Archivist all hours of the day, it’s not reasonable or healthy.”

“Peter…”

“Jon.”

A long, tired sigh. It sounded fond.

“You’re a very interesting man, Peter Lukas.”

“You would Know.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)!
> 
> I'm running a fic writers PeterFicFest for the month of May if anyone is interested in joining! You can find more info in the collection that this fic is apart of or [on tumblr.](https://peterficfest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also if you're a TMA fic writer and are interested in joining a discord for TMA fic writers, I have a [server.](https://discord.gg/YqubY3j)


End file.
